eternal love
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: I have no summary. I just made a little oneshot about George / Oliver pairing. R&R please?


George Weasel was glazing nervously in to the mirror. Tonight was the night… tonight he was going to confess his undying love for Oliver Wood. His Quidditch coach. His secret crush. He sounded like a little schoolgirl. He sighed as he checked himself in the mirror once mirror.

Fred, who was lounging, looked at his twin. ''You are going to get lost into the mirror if your going to stare any longer. Don't you rather get lost, in to Wood's green eyes''

George turned around, blushing firmly. ''They are brown'' he mumbled. Fred laughed and got up. ''don't worry'' he said. ''You know it is going to be alright'' George paled a bit. ''Really'' Fred reassured.

It was perfectly true. They knew Oliver Wood since they were children. That is when the crush started.

_Flashback:_

_Charlie was enthusiast. Some friend was coming over to play. George was drinking his milk, while Fred was refusing to drink his. ''When is he coming?'' Charlie whined. His mother sighed. ''I don't know, be more patient''_

_George was surprised that Charlie was reacting this way. Charlie was the greatest person in the world (trough his eyes). What made Charlie act like this… was he a prince or so?_

_The bell rang and Charlie ran to the door. Curious enough, George got up and decided to watch. Charlie opened the door, just so a brown haired boy could walk in. He was slightly taller than Charlie. His eyes were breath taking. George couldn't help but stare in amazement._

''_Hello Charlie. Sorry if I am late.'' He looked to the now- blushing George. ''Who is this cutie?'' he asked while holding a firm hand trough George's ginger locks. _

''_This is my brother George. He is a half of a twin'' Charlie explained. ''And this is Oliver Wood'' he said. George nodded. ''Nice to meet you'' he said. Charlie raised a eyebrow. Never he had been that polite, or without his brother by his side._

_Oliver nodded. ''Pleasure is all mine'' and he flashed a handsome smile_

_That was when George fell in love for the first and only time_

_End of flashback._

George nodded. ''And just because you are my brother'' Fred began.. leaning with his head over his shoulder. ''I wish Oliver and you the best. You have my acceptance. Hence the family will love this.'' He said. George smiled. ''Thank you'' and then he took off.

Oliver was staring to the Quidditch field (because that is his life). But he wasn't thinking about Quidditch at all. No, all that was on his mind was a well built boy named George Weasley. He blamed it all on Charlie Weasley though. Thanks to him, he met the golden Weasel. And now he was on his team.

He was in big trouble. If he dated him, that is. The team probably would be sort of disgusted. When he thought of Fred's reaction, he shuddered. He was just really protective of his little twin.

Oliver was so far in thought, he didn't even took notice of the little redhead, that took place beside him. ''Good evening'' George greeted. Oliver gave a polite nod. They sat there in a long silence.

''I look forward to beat Slytherin in the next game.'' George said. Oliver smiled. ''The thought is exciting indeed'' he said. George sighed. ''Something wrong? Did you fight with Fred?'' Oliver asked, staring into his eyes. George blushed. ''No'' he said. Oliver looked confused.

George loved the emotions from Oliver. He looked adorable when confused, hot when angry.. or slightly pissed off. When he smiled, it was a godsend… and when he cried. It made him sad. George always had have a keen sense with emotions. When his brother was sad, he cried. At the other hand, maybe that was a twin thing.

''Then why are you here? Not that I mind'' Oliver added quickly. George was trying to build op the confidence. He really tried. But no sound came out of his mound. And he just walked away. Oliver grabbed his sleeve, to stop him. ''George, please tell me?'' he begged. But George just turned around, which allowed Oliver to see he was crying. ''I can't'' he whispered and ran away. Leaving a confused Oliver in the dark.

George arrived in his dorm, walking straight to his bed. The other guys, except Fred was sleeping. ''George, how went your…'' he stopped when he saw his face. ''George, what happened? Did he?'' But George shook his head and without a word, he planted his face into his pillow. Fred turned angry and stormed to Oliver's room. Who opened up, half naked.

''Fred?'' he asked. ''You slimy git! What have you done with George?'' he was obviously angry. Oliver put his hands before him, like a shield. ''I didn't do anything. I swear. He came to me. Then he sighed and I asked if he had gotten in to a fight with you. He said nothing, and took off crying. I tried to help him, but he was gone so fast. All he said was: I can't'' Oliver said.

Fred's eyes widened. ''So that is what happened.'' He barged in and sat onto Oliver's bed. Oliver shrugged at the rude uninvited guest. ''Isn't is obvious? He likes you since the very beginning. It is like watching a schoolgirl in love'' Oliver smiled. ''He is. I am flattered'' he said. Suddenly Fred gave him a dark look. ''If you dare to hurt him, or his feelings, I will/'' he started. Oliver only laughed. ''I won't really. I really like him too. Too be honest, I wanted him since the beginning. But I was too scared to tell him'' he said.

Fred said nothing, his jaw dropped. ''You do?'' he asked. ''Fred, your twin is golden. I want to live, just to see him smile. When he cries, my heart breaks. If I were the one hurting him, I'd kill myself'' he told him.

''And you never told him, because?''

''I was scared. You are really too protective often… and he might have said no'' Oliver blushed. ''Well, obviously, it is the same deal for George. He dares just about anything, but this''

''I think, tomorrow will be a great day'' Oliver promised and then pushed him out, to get some sleep.

Tomorrow came. Fred started the day around seven, by jumping on his twin's bed and yelling. ''WAKE UP WILL YOU. TODAY IS GOING TO BE AMAZING'' he shouts. Not much appreciated by the ones that slept on that room and his twin. Or the person downstairs, which happened to be Harry' s dorm. They threw pillows to shut him up. ''Go away'' George said. Fred just pulled him out of his bed. And dragged him downstairs. ''Help'' George shouted, the others just stared at the happening on this insane morning.

They arrived downstairs, just to get odd looks from Minerva and Dumbledore. They blushed and said sorry. When they ran upstairs, George gave Fred a shove. ''What was that about?'' he asked. ''It…'' Fred shuts up right away. George can't know he told. He'd hate him forever. ''That was a preview of how this amazing day is going to be'' he said. George rolled his eyes and they got dressed.

The entire day had been proven to be normal, just causing George to sulk more. The lessons were nothing special. Maybe Wood had not arranged anything… Fred was going to murder him. Until an excited Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with them. ''George, you should go to the Quidditch field. Now'' Harry said. He and Ron dragged him to there. ''Come on'' Hermione said.

When they arrived there, there was quite a crowd.. that included teachers. Suddenly Harry pointed to the air. ''There is Oliver'' he said. Oliver waved and got down. Lee gave him a microphone.

''Good day everyone'' he said nervous. ''You probably are wondering why are you here. It is because I am in love'' girls were holding in their breath, whilst Harry, Fred, Ron and Hermione were grinning like mad persons. George was only looking a little down. ''I should tell him myself. But truth is, I was scared. Last night.. I heard he was too… and I should confess, or his twin would kill me. Students were making a path to the blushing George. Fred patted his shoulder. ''So'' he stared directly into George's face. ''George Weasley, please accept as me your boyfriend?'' he asked. Most students were leaving by now. But their friends, the entire Quidditch team, teachers and even Charlie was looking to the blushing Weasley who nodded.

The others cheered and were off to celebrate. Charlie and Fred patted George's shoulders once more and took off. Oliver went to George, while dropping the microphone. ''You went.. trough this for me?'' George asked. ''You deserve it, you are golden'' And he bent down to give George a kiss. He replied by kissing back and laying his arms over Oliver's shoulder..

They broke. And both smiled.

That evening they shared Oliver's bed (who had been sleeping alone for quite a time) George lied on his bare chest, just content. ''I love you'' Oliver said. ''Forever and ever'' he promised. George smiled.

Fred and Charlie walked in. ''Nice to see you, lovebirds'' Charlie said. The others just groaned. ''But serious'' he pointed to Oliver ''You even think of hurting him, and I will make the next Quidditch game your last'' he said. ''Fred'' George said. Charlie smiled. ''Not just him. Treat him with respect, or a Weasley nation will come after you'' Oliver nodded while kissing George's head. ''I will'' he said.

''And one more thing'' Fred said. ''No boring rants, or heavy make out sessions when I am around'' he said. George and Oliver smiled teasingly. ''Then you might want to get out now'' George confessed as he kissed Oliver on the mouth. Groaning Charlie and Fred got out, leaving the lovers giggling.

**End.**


End file.
